


Driving Force

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Macen, much to his surprise, wakes up alive





	Driving Force

Macen inhaled sharply, awareness hitting him like a freighter. His eyes snapped open, the dim light of whatever planet he'd crashed on filtered by treetops above him.

"SAM?" he croaked instinctively, his throat hoarse, before remembering what had transpired on Ark Natanus.

"I am here, Pathfinder." came the response, jolting him.

"What?" he asked, sitting up with a wince, "Why? You were supposed to transfer to Avi."

"The transfer was unsuccessful. The result is that an incomplete copy of myself now resides on Ark Natanus." SAM's voice was comfortingly familiar, but he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Why didn't the transfer work?" Macen asked, rubbing his temples to try and ward off a splitting headache, "And how am I still alive?"

"Your vitals ceased temporarily." SAM explained, "I was able to revive you at the cost of the transfer. Unfortunately, I am now disconnected from SAM Node."

"Disconnected?" Macen asked, dread filling him, "Where is the ark?"

"I have lost access to most of the ark." SAM reported, "However, I can tell that it is being driven by the incomplete SAM. It is likely heading for H-047c."

Macen cursed, trying to sit up but failing when his legs wouldn't support him. His mind raced, trying to put everything together, the find a solution, to remind Macen that his lover was alone out there in an unfamiliar galaxy without Macen at his side. If the transfer had failed, how would that affect Avitus? Would he be in pain? Would he be dealing with this incomplete SAM eventually? Would that same SAM tell him that Macen was dead?

"Pathfinder." SAM caught his attention again, "The incomplete SAM is jettisoning pods to conserve power." Macen's blood ran cold. He spat a curse.

"Can they be safely jettisoned?" he asked, trying again to stand up and failing once more, clutching at a nearby tree for support, "SAM, is this copy killing my people?"

"All safety precautions appear to be being followed. However, I cannot track the pods once they leave range of Natanus. I can only retrieve their last known data."

Macen was silent for a moment, but there was hesitation in his voice when he finally spoke, "Can you get me the last known status of specific pods?"

"Yes, although some of the data may be corrupted." SAM confirmed, "I assume you wish for me to locate Avitus?"

"Please."

"One moment." the seconds seemed to drag by, far too slowly for Macen's liking, "Pod information retrieved: Designation 567 **[DATA CORRUPTED]** -logged: Rix, Avitus. Stasis interrupted **[DATA CORRUPTED]** -pod integrity compromised. Life signs negative. Location: Navpoint 25 **[DATA CORRUPTED]**."

"No!" Macen snarled, shaking his head, "No, you're wrong!"

"Pathfinder-"

"He isn't dead! He can't be!" Macen trembled, the tree now the only thing keeping him upright. Avitus wasn't dead. He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it, "What are the chances he survived?"

"I cannot say for certain, Pathfinder." SAM sounded regretful, "There are too many variables."

"Avi." he muttered, his head bowing as he fought back the rising tide of fear, "My Avi is strong. If anyone could survive, it's him." But a tendril of dread settled within his heart, one he knew wouldn't go away until Avitus Rix was safely in his arms again, "We need to get off this planet. I need to get to him."

"Pathfinder," SAM said, not unkindly, "Avitus was not the only turian endangered."

"I... I know, SAM." Macen felt a flash of shame for allowing his emotions to get the better of him, "I'm sorry."

"What is our next course of action, Pathfinder?" SAM questioned as the Pathfinder collected himself. Macen looked around, seeing nothing but scraps of metal and a few spare parts. Spirits, he wished Avi was here.

"Okay." he took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's scrape together a beacon. Someone will come find us."

And then he could find Avi and lose himself in his embrace for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> These two broke my damn heart. 
> 
> Not sure if I'll make a second chapter.


End file.
